


[Art] Dynamics

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blood, Bonding, Claiming Bites, Digital Art, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: Dynamics sucked. All his life, he had to deal with that bullshit and he hated it. Even worse, most alphas were assholes, he never wanted to be claimed and he had no need to bind himself to one, you had to be crazy to ever want that. But now… he thinks differently and that opinion changed drastically just because that one person he doesn't want to be without.





	[Art] Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dynamics Of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728288) by [Selenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic). 



> Part of the SGA Reversebang 2017
> 
> I'm honored that this was claimed by an amazing person and can't wait to read what they came up with! I recommend everyone to go read it, it's sure to be awesome! You can find it here on AO3 with the link above, or if you prefer [here on dreamwidth.](https://selenic76.dreamwidth.org/125545.html)

[](http://imgur.com/iLSOJS4)

**Author's Note:**

> Art on [tumblr here.](http://fightacrosstheconstellation.tumblr.com/post/159987501997)


End file.
